Let's See
by pwjmausatu
Summary: [Ch 4 UP] Jihoon tersenyum kecut melihat Daniel yang tertidur pulas dengan anaknya, oh bukan tapi anak suaminya -Daniel- dengan mantan kekasihnya Ong Seongwoo. Ongniel, Nielwink. Warn : BL, BxB, GS.
1. Ch 1 : Child

Pria itu menatap istrinya, ia mengacak rambutnya. Sang istri menatap suaminya seakan-akan meminta penjelasan, hatinya berdenyut ketika pria itu kembali menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa sungguh, Hoon. Aku benar-benar tidak tau." Pria itu meraih jemari mungil istrinya.

"Aku tetap menunggu penjelasanmu.." Ujar istrinya keukeuh, _"Kang Daniel."_

.

.

.

Let's See

Ch.1 : Child

Author : Darkpastwo

Main Cast :

\- Kang Daniel

\- Park Jihoon

\- Ong Seungwoo

-Lee Woojin as Kang Woojin / Ong Woojin

Other Cast : PD101

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warn : BxB, BL, GS buat beberapa cast.

.

.

.

Jihoon masih menatap Daniel dengan tatapan menusuknya, "Apa karena aku tidak bisa memiliki anak kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Sh*t, tidak bukan seperti itu Jihoonie. Aku juga tidak tau akan menjadi seperti ini. Sumpah deh, selama ini aku ngga menemui wanita Ong itu lagi." Jawab Daniel, ia kembali mengenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Tidak menemui? LALU BAGAIMANA KAU MENJELASKAN BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA MENGHASILKAN ANAK YANG USIANYA TIDAK JAUH BEDA DENGAN USIA ANIVERSARY KITA?" Bentak Jihoon air matanya mengalir.

Daniel mengacak rambutnya sendiri lalu menghela nafasnya, Jihoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jihoonnie..." Daniel memeluk tubuh istrinya, membiarkan sang istri terisak didalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Daniel mengernyit ketika sinar matahari menyambutnya, ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Tidak ada Jihoon hanya ada sebuah kertas diatas meja, Daniel meraih kertas itu lalu membacanya.

 _'Hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi.'_

Jihoon masih kuliah, itu memang benar. Daniel menikah dengan wanita itu ketika usianya 23 tahun sedangkan Jihoon 20 tahun -Bisa dibilang mereka nikah muda.

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'

Daniel menatap pintu kamarnya, "Siapa?"

"Ini Woojin paman."

 _'Ah Woojin'_ Pikirnya, Daniel dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap wajah bocah itu, jika dilihat-lihat hidung dan matanya memang mirip dengannya.

"Paman, aku ingin pulang." Ujar Woojin.

"Eo? Ini rumahmu sayang, kau mau pulang kemana?" Tanya Daniel ia menuntun Woojin untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Rumahku? Tidak paman, rumahku itu bukan disini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena disini tidak ada orangtuaku."

Daniel yang mendengarnya merasa sakit dihatinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengakui anak hasil persilangannya dengan mantannya itu.

"Paman, boleh ngga aku bertemu dengan mamaku? Namanya Ong Seungwoo, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Daniel mengusap lembut surai anaknya itu, "Woojin, berapa usiamu?"

"Eung.. Empat" Jawab Woojin.

'4?' Daniel tersenyum, omong-omong ia dan mantannya sudah putus selama 4 tahun yang lalu. Setelah 2 bulan putus dengan mantannya itu Daniel langsung menikahi Jihoon.

"Maaf Woojin aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke ibumu, karena aku ada suatu urusan. Omong-omong aku ayahmu." Daniel pergi meninggalkan Woojin sendirian, membiarkan anak berusia 4 tahun itu terkejut.

.

.

.

"Jihoonie~"

Jihoon tersentak, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Orang itu juga menghembuskan nafasnya dileher putih miliknya.

"Uh... Hyungseobbie~" Jihoon mengenggam tangan Hyungseob.

"Duh kak Seob, kasian tuh kak Jihoon dia kesel loh kamu gituin." Omel Daehwi yang kemudian duduk didepan Jihoon.

"Kamu tumben ngampus.." Ujar Hyungseob sambil nepuk-nepuk pipi Jihoon.

"Aku cuma ngga masuk dua hari tapi ko kesannya ko kaya aku sering bolos gitu." Jihoon menatap Hyungseob kesal.

"Hehe, maaf lagiankan aku kangen kamu.." Lagi-lagi Hyungseob meluk Jihoon erat.

"Duh kak Seob, gua juga mau dong meluk ka Jihoon juga hehe." Daehwi manyun-manyunin bibirnya so imut -padahal iya.

"Ih, gua gamau dipeluk cabe kaya elu." Jihoon melet ke arah Daehwi, duh bahasa gaul Jihoon mulai keluar menghilangkan image istri dari seorang ceo Kang.

"Iwh, lu juga cabekan ka. Sebelum lu nikah sama ka Daniel lu bahkan lebih cabe dari gua." Omel Daehwi.

Mendengar nama Daniel ia kembali murung, membuat Daehwi dan Hyungseob natap dia binggung.

"Lu gapapa Hoon?" Tanya Hyungseob sambil natap Jihoon khawatir, Daehwi juga ikut natap Jihoon. Cuma tatapan Daehwi beda, dia emang khawatir tapi dia juga seneng akhirnya dia punya bahan buat gosip ehe (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

.

.

TBC

Aloh akak akak mohon bantuannya denggan cara memberi saran dan meninggalkan jejak ya agar saya semangat menulis ehe (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Omong omong ini bahasa ada baku sama ngga ya, jadi gini bahasanyaa tergantung sama suasananya. Tapi kalo buat trio tjabe itu bahasanya gausah baku kali ya eheehe (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Buat Seungwoo aku masukin dia di eps 2, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Author tau ko ff ini masih banyak kekurangan, tapi author juga butuh dukungan dari kalian ehe.

Udahah bacotnya /? See you in next chapter ehe


	2. Ch 2 : My Ex

Daniel mengetuk rumah berwarna biru toska, tak lama kemudian terdapat seorang pemuda yang terkejut melihatnya.

"D- Daniel? Tumben kau datang." Pria itu terlihat panik atau ntah hanya perasaan Daniel saja.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung? Rindu ya denganku?" Canda Daniel, "Udah aku mau masuk."

Daniel mendorong tubuh Jisung lalu ia masuk kedalam rumah yang sekitar 6 bulan tidak ia kunjungi. Daniel berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia terkejut ketika melihat surai hitam bergelombang dihadapannya. Ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Jisung panik ketika melihatnya.

"Daniel?" Wanita itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Let's See

Ch.2 : My Ex

Author : Darkpastwo

Main Cast :

\- Kang Daniel

\- Park Jihoon

\- Ong Seungwoo

-Lee Woojin as Kang Woojin / Ong Woojin

Other Cast : PD101

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warn : BxB, BL, GS buat beberapa cast.

.

.

.

"Apa? Ka Seungwoo? Ka Seungwoo yang waktu itu ketua Cheers kita di SMA? Ka Seungwoo yang berubah jadi anak basket di kampus?" Suara Hyungseob terdengar mengelegar membuat Jihoon menutup wajahnya malu. "Gua ngga nyangka dia udah punya anak dan itu anak ka Daniel yang anak rohis waktu SMK?"

"Ih pantes ya gua waktu itu liat ka Seungwoo muntah-muntah pas mau pergi ke kampus, tapi itu kan udah lama banget." Daehwi udah ngomong ala tukang gosip, "Terus pas kelulusan dia gendutan gitu, eh tau taunya baru lahiran ya. Ko aku ngga nyadar sih?"

"Tapi gua masih ngga nyangka Hoon, ka Daniel sama ka Seungwoo pernah do this do that."

"Wajar aja sih, ka Daniel sama ka Seungwoo itu temenan dari smp terus jadian dari kelas 8. Mereka putus pas kita masih jadi maba alias pas mau kelulusan ka Seungwoo."

Jihoon natap Daehwi, duh ko bisa ya dia punya temen tukang gosip kaya gini. Jihoon takut aib suaminya bocor, apalagi Daehwi tukang gosip gitu.

"Dae, tolong ya rahasia ini jangan sampe bocor. Gua gamau suami gua denger gosip tentang dia sama ka Seung, ntar yang ada gua diceraiin." Pinta Jihoon, Daehwi cuma mangut-mangut gajelas.

"Hoon, jadi lu gimana? Lu nerima anak hasil dari persilangan ka Daniel sama ka Seungwoo tinggal di rumahlu? Lu ga sakit hati apa?" Hyungseob yang udah lama diem gegara suaranya abis akhirnya ngomong lagi, Jihoon kembali menutup wajahnya namun kali ini ia nutup wajahnya gegara mau nangis. Nginget suaminya pernah do this do that sama cewek lain.

"Lah kak Seob liat tuh ka Jihoon jadi nangis." Ucap Daehwi heboh, membuat mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekampusnya.

.

.

.

"Dimana Woojin?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Dia aku titipkan ke tempat penitipan." Jawab Daniel. "Ong Seungwoo."

Seungwoo menoleh, mata Daniel kini terlihat menatap wajahnya tajam. Seungwoo tau ini pasti menandakan hal yang buruk, Seungwoo yakin akan hal itu.

"Bukankah dulu sudahku bilang? Gugurkan kandunganmu." Ucapan Daniel terdengar dingin dan menyayat hati. "Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan ku, kau sengaja kan? Kau ingin ak-"

"Heol. Kau fikir mengugurkan kandungan itu mudah? Kau fikir aborsi itu gampang? Kau fikir itu tidak menyakitkan? Membiarkan dirimu sakit dan terluka ketika melihat tangan kecil yang terpotong dengan darah yang melumuri tubuh mungil itu."

"Jal-"

"Siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Seungwoo memotong ucapan Daniel lalu menatapnya datar.

"Tsk... Harusnya kau tau dengan kedatangan anak itu hubunganku dengan Jihoon menjadi renggang."

"Dan harusnya kau tau, kedatangan anak itu membuat masa depanku hancur."

"Makanya dari awalku bilang gu-"

PLAK

Seungwoo menampar Daniel, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. "KAU TAU BERAPA BANYAK BEBAN YANG KU TAMPUNG? KAU TAU APA YANG ORANG BICARAKAN TENTANGKU?"

"LALU KENAPA DARI AWAL KAU TIDAK MENGUGURKAN SAJA? KAU ... SIFATMU ITU JELAS SEKALI JIKA KAU SUDAH MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI! JELAS SEKALI BAHWA KAU INGIN MENGGANGGU HUBUNGANKU DENGAN JIHOON."

PRANG

Kali ini Seungwoo melempar gelas yang berada disampingnya ke sembarang arah, Jisung yang mendengar suara pecahan gelas hanya bisa pasrah. Fyi, sebenarnya mereka masih berada di rumah Jisung, dan pemiliknya itu sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa sih mereka dulu saling menyukai jadi kaya gini."

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu toh, Seobie harusnya lu ngga kepo begitu!" Woojin ngusap rambut pacarnya.

Samuel cuma nepuk punggung Jihoon sambil bilang, "Mana orangnya? Gua ga rela sahabat gua dinangisin."

Oh iya kenapa ada 2 curut ini?

Jadi begini, seudah Daehwi teriak heboh banyak orang yang diem-diem nengok mereka. Bahkan dikerumunin kaya apa aja, terus 2 curut yang jalan ke kantin kepo. Eh tau-taunya itu yang lagi jadi pusat perhatian pacar mereka + sosok wanita bantet yang lagi nangis.

Jihoon ngelap ingusnya pake tangannya, membuat 4 temennya mandang dia jijik. Samuel yang emang jijikan manggil temennya yang baru masuk ke kantin buat beliin tisu, ga lama kemudian temennya itu ngasih tisu ke Samuel lalu duduk disamping cowo bule itu.

"Gua duduk sini ya." Cowok berambut hitam itu duduk disamping Samuel terus minum jusnya, "Dia siapa?"

"Park Jihoon." Jawab Samuel cuek, "Udah deh nun, nih lap ingusnya pake tisu aja. Jinyoung yang beliin."

Jihoon ngangguk lalu ia ngambil tisu yang dipegang Samuel, "Makasih hiks.." Jihoon natap Jinyoung, "Omong-omong gua baru liat lu hiks"

"Iyalah, orang dia pendiem jadi wajar kalo elu jarang liat dia ehe." Nah, tjabe kita Daehwi mulai bersuara lagi.

"Jihoonie maafin gua ya udah bikin lu nangis);" Hyungseob akhirnya meluk Jihoon.

"Ingin dong dipeluk kamu juga ay." Bukannya dapet pelukan, tapi Woojin malah ditendang sama Hyungseob.

.

.

.

Daniel menatap Seungwoo, ia melihat lengan wanita itu yang sudah memerah akibat ia menariknya sangat keras. Seketika amarah didada Daniel mereda, sedangkan Seungwoo masih menangis sambil memegang tangannya.

"A-aku tidak-" Daniel mencoba meraih tangan Seungwoo namun wanita itu menjauh.

"Jangan mendekat, kumohon." Namun Daniel tak mendengar ucapan wanita yang pernah singgah dihatinya itu. "Kumohon Daniel, aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi oleh orang yang sama."

Daniel terpaku, tiba-tiba saja ingatan soal Daniel yang memutuskannya dan berpindah hati ke Jihoon. Lalu saat dimana Daniel selingkuh dengan seorang gadis padus Seungwoon, ketika mereka bersama.

Daniel menggeleng, "Ma-maafkan aku." Ia berjalan mundur hingga tak sadar bahwa ia kini menginjak beling yang membuat kakinya berdarah.

Daniel mengerang ketika kakinya dibasuh dengan alkohol, tanpa sengaja membuatnya menendang wajah Jisung. Lalu dimana Seungwoo?

Wanita itu berada didepan Daniel, ia hanya menunduk enggan menatap wajah mantannya itu.

"Aku mau pulang." Oh akhirnya Seungwoo kembali berbicara dengan suara seraknya, Seungwoo mengambil jaket dan tasnya. "Jisung oppa, jangan lupa pesananku yang tadi."

"Hm... Hati-hati dijalan ya." Jisung melambaikan tangannya pada Seungwoo, "Sekarang sudah jam 6, pulanglah istrimu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah."

Daniel mengangguk, beberapa menit keemudian ia pamit. Daniel kini berada dimobilnya dan sudah dekat dengan rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah ia mengernyit, binggung dengan adanya sepatu anak kecil di rumahnya.

"Heol! Aku lupa anakku tertinggal!"

.

.

.

TBC

Part ini maraton pisan, oke jadi w update 2ch untuk awal ya.

Oh iya maafin w karena membuat Daniel menjadi cowo kerdus, soalnya jujur w agak kesel pas di final concert dia malah asik sama Sungwoon -dan Ong dia anggurin- dan juga pacar thor -baca Jonghyun.

Belum lagi dia photoshoot sama Jaehwan mulu deketnya, sebenernya w curiga dia mau jadi agen ternak lele yth bapak Jaehwan ehe (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya ^^


	3. Ch 3 : Rindu

Seungwoo merebahkan dirinya, suasana malam ini sangat tenang. Tidak ada suara televisi, tidak ada suara jatuhan piring yang tidak disengaja, tidak ada yang membuka tutup pintu kemudian melompat-lompat dikasurnya, tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya.

Matanya mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air, mungkin memang salah jika ia memberikan Woojin pada ayahnya. Namun ia sadar, bahwa ia tidak bisa menafkahi anaknya itu karena semakin kesini ppasti semakin banyak kebutuhan yang sangat penting untuknya.

Seungwoo itu hanya seorang guru dan penulis freelance, ia mendapatkan gaji yang memang cukup namun terkadang ia tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan anaknya sendiri.

Sedangkan Daniel itu Ceo perusahaan besar dibeberapa negara, sudah pasti ia bisa memenuhi segala keinginan Woojin. Dan Seungwoo yakin jika itu membuat Woojin merasa senang jika berada disamping ayahnya itu -Walaupun senenarnya kau salah Ong.

.

.

.

Let's See

Ch.3 : Rindu

Author : Darkpastwj

Main Cast :

\- Kang Daniel

\- Park Jihoon

\- Ong Seungwoo

-Lee Woojin as Kang Woojin / Ong Woojin

Other Cast : PD101

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warn : BxB, BL, GS buat beberapa cast.

.

.

.

Daniel hendak pergi keluar mencari anaknya itu, namun langkahnya terhenti didepan gerbang ketika melihat anaknya sedang berada dengan pemuda -yang merupakan pegawai ditempat penitipan tersebut.

"Ah? Selamat malam, saya Jung Sewoon. Apa benar ini rumah pak Kang Daniel?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah membawa anak saya pulang ke rumah. Saya sangat lalai karena meninggalkan anak saya ditempat penitipan."

"Untung tuan menulis alamat rumah tuan." Sewoon tersenyum.

Daniel membuka gerbang lalu membungkuk pada Sewoon, "Maafkan saya, karena kelalaian saya anda harus repot mengantar anak saya ke rumah."

"Ah, tuan tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Lagian arah rumah ini sama dengan arah rumah saya ko, hehe.. Saya permisi dulu ya."

Daniel senyum pada pemuda Jung itu, lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Maafkan papa, papa tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu. Sungguh, papa lupa jik-"

"Papa, nenek bilang jika kalian tidak mau menjagaku lebih baik aku tinggal dengan nenek saja." Woojin berkata dengan polosnya, walaupun begitu hal itu tetap saja membuat Daniel sakit.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Jihoon menatap keduanya, hatinya terasa sakit. Ya bagaimana tidak sakit, coba kau bayangkan jika suamimu memiliki anak dari mantan kekasihnya. Namun suamimu menyembunyikannya darimu, apakah kau akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jihoon?

Jihoon membalikan badanya, ia memeluk Hyungseob yang memang berada disampingnya. Hyungseob memeluk Jihoon, tangannyya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai coklat Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah.. Uljima.." Bisik Hyungseob.

"Jadi itu anak kak Daniel." Daehwi masih asik dengan dunianya, _'Memang mirip ka Daniel dan kak Seungwoo sih.'_ Pikirnya.

"Ka Jihoon, bukankan lebih baik lu nerima Woojin apa adanya?" Ceramah Samuel.

"Hah kenapa gua?" Woojin -Park- menatap Samuel sambil nunjuk dirinya.

"Duh bukan lu kali, tapi Kang Woojin." Samuel menjitak kepala Woojin kesal.

.

.

.

Jihoon tersenyum kecut melihat Daniel yang tertidur pulas dengan anaknya, oh bukan tapi anak suaminya dengan mantan kekasihnya Ong Seungwoo. Jihoon duduk diujung kasur lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga suaminya itu, ia membisikan sesuatu.

"..." Jihoon menyudahi bisikannya lalu berbaring disamping Daniel, "Maafkan aku terlalu egois."

Jihoon memeluk tubuh Daniel, ia membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung lebar Daniel. Ia kembali menangis, namun ia menahan isakannya -takut membuuat keduanya bangun. Walaupun sebenarnya Daniel sudah bangun sejak Jihoon berbisik padanya, namun Daniel tetap berpura-pura tidur.

 _'Tidak apa-apa aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya, Park Jihoon.'_ Batin Daniel.

.

.

.

Seungwoo menatap fotonya dengan Woojin, jujur saja Seungwoo merindukan anak semata wayangnya. Walaupun baru berpisah selama 7 hari, tetap saja untuk seorang ibu itu rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan.

"Seungwoo, sudah tidak usah melihat foto anak itu. Memang seharusnya kau tidak menjaga anak dari si brengsek itu." Minki mengelus punggung Seungwoo, "Ya walaupun sebenarnya aku menyukai Woojin sih, hehe."

"Hei Minki tidak baik mengatai orang seperti itu." Jonghyun menegur istrinya -yang memang salah.

"Tapi Ong, kau sudah seperti ini selama 7 hari. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau menemui Woojin untuk melepas rindumu?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Tidak bisa, nanti Daniel menyakitiku lagi." Jawab Seungwoo.

Sudah cukup ia tersakiti karena ulah Daniel, cukup sudah pertemuan terakhir mereka menjadi hari terakhir Daniel menyakiti dirinya. Ia sudah muak, ia tidak ingin disakiti oleh orang yang sama lagi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Ongie~" Minki memeluk tubuh Seungwoo, "Lupakan semuanya, kami akan membantumu sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya."

.

.

.

Daniel membuka matanya dan Jihoon sudah tidak ada disampingnya, ini sudah satu minggu Jihoon seperti ini. Pergi dan pulang saat Daniel terlelap, ketika dichat jawaban Jihoon akan tetap sama.

Daniel khawatir pada keadaan Jihoon dan perasaan rindunya sudah berada di ujung batasnya. Ia merindukan suara manis Jihoon, surai coklat lembut Jihoon, wink Jihoon, dan candaan Jihoon.

Daniel bisa mati muda karena rindu pada sosok wanita tercintanya itu. Jadi karena ia tidak ingin mati muda karena rindu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kampus Jihoon.

Sesampainya di kampus Jihoon, Daniel membuat para mahasiswa disana berbisik. Sedangkan para gadis menatapnya takjub, ya mereka memuja Daniel yang notabenya Ceo muda yang tanpa, sopan, dan berkharisma.

'Tampannya'

'Aku ingin bekerja di perusahaannya.'

'Ah diakan alumni sini, aku jadi ingin belajar darinya.'

'Bukannya dia sibuk ya? Apa dia meluangkan waktunya demi bertemu istrinya?'

'Aaa so sweet...'

'Seandainya dia masih jomblo udah aku cabein ehe (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) kan ena nyabein cogan tajir (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'

Oke lupakan soal bisikan mengenai Daniel.

Kini manik mata Daniel menangkap sesosok wanita bantet -coret- yang ia tau bahwa itu merupakan sosok istrinya tercinta.

"Park Jihoon." Panggil Daniel.

Jihoon yang sedang bersama dengan geng trio chili dan duo curut ft baejin terkejut melihat kedatangan Daniel.

"Da- ah, aku ada kelas. Aku pergi duluan ya." Jihoon dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan berlari untuk menghindari Daniel.

Daniel dengan cepat mengejarnya, ia meraih tangan Jihoon membuat aksi kejar kejarannya berakhir.

"Jihoon, aku tau kau bohong. Ayo pulang!" Daniel menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawa istrinya kedalam mobilnya.

Mereka kini berada didepan sungai Han, sudah 30 menit berlalu namun mereka tetap diam seperti patung. Suasananya menjadi canggung, Jihoon enggan mencairkan suasana begitu pula Daniel.

Kini sudah 1 jam, Daniel mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia membuka safety beltnya lalu menyenderkan badannya pada pintu mobil agar bisa menatap wajah Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini Jihoon? Jika kau tidak suka aku bisa membuang Woojin, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hancur sayang."

Jihoon tersentak, membuang Woojin katanya?

Jihoon menampar wajah Daniel, "Aku tidak tau kau sejahat ini, membuang katamu? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja membunuh?"

"Kau pikir aku ini pembunuh apa?" Daniel sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Jika kau membuang Woojin kau sama saja seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan, kau hanya akan membuatnya mati kelaparan. Kau akan membuatnya sengsara, dan kau akan membiarkan darah dagingmu merasakan hal seperti itu?"

Daniel bungkam, ia tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang. Jihoon menarik nafasnya.

"Aku seperti ini karena aku hanya butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Jadi jangan buang Woojin, kumohon."

.

.

.

"Jadi gini dari kemarin ka Niel chat gua, dia tanya jadwal sama tentang ka Jihoon ke gua. Gua binggung mau jawab apa, yaudah gua jawab jujur aja. Eh gataunya dia malah kesini." Daehwi mulai memecahkan keheningan dengan gosip unfaedahnya.

Kang gosip emang dia.

"Woojinie, lu jan do this do that sama yang lain kaya ka Dan ya." Hyungseob natap Woojin sayu.

"Iya sayangku.."

"Muel, kamu juga!" Daehwi nunjuk Samuel dengan tatapan sinisnya, "Kalo ngga aku mau jadian aja sama Jinyoung."

"Lah ko gua? Gua mah gamau dicabein sama kang gosip kaya lu." Komentar Jinyoung datar tapi nyelek.

Daehwi manyun buat nahan malu karena kini Hyungseob dan duo curut menertawainya.

Malu ya mba? Nda ena ya digituin cogan hmm (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

.

.

Seungwoo membuka pintu rumah Jisung, matanya membulat melihat sesosok anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Woojin?"

Woojin tersenyum lebar melihat ibunya, bocah itu langsung memeluk Seungwoo senang.

"Mama aku rindu, mama apa bisa aku mama papa main bersama?" Tanya Woojin yang tentu membuat Seungwoo mematung.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, makasih untuk barisan sider dan para reader yang sudah mengapresiasi ff ku dengan follow/fav maupun review.

Ya walaupun ff ini masih banyak kekurangan aku harap kalian yang udah baca kasih aku masukan agar aku bisa memperbaiki ff ini.

Oiya maafin aku ya yang membuat Daniel kerdus dan jahat disini hehe, tapi di chap berikutnya dia ngga bakal sejahat ini ko.

Jangan lupa RnR ya, gubbayyy~


	4. Ch 4 : Meet

Ch 4 : Meet

.

Seongwoo membuka pintu rumah Jisung, matanya membulat melihat sesosok anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Woojin?"

Woojin tersenyum lebar melihat ibunya, bocah itu langsung memeluk Seongwoo senang.

"Mama aku rindu, mama apa bisa aku mama papa main bersama?" Tanya Woojin yang tentu membuat Seongwoo mematung.

Ia bermain bersama Daniel dan Woojin? Tidak, Seongwoo tidak mau.

"Ma?" Woojin menatap wajah mamanya binggung, "Mama ngga mau ketemu papa ya?"

"Ah? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau main dengan Jihoon eomma?" Seongwoo mengelus surai Woojin.

"Jihoon eomma tidak pernah ada dirumah, Woojin tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Woojin benci Jihoon eomma, kenapa sih papa harus tinggal bersama Jihoon eomma bukannya sama mama?" Woojin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Woojin, kau tidak boleh kasar seperti itu. Papa tinggal dengan Jihoon eomma karena papa menyayanginya, jadi Woojinie juga harus menyayangi Jihoon eomma nde?"

"Kalo papa tidak tinggal dengan mama, berarti papa tidak menyayangi mama?"

Wajah polos Woojin dan suara datarnya membuat Seongwoo tidak bisa membalas ucapannya. Seongwoo perlu waktu untuk mencerna perkataan Woojin, selang beberapa detik ia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

Jisung menyesap kopinya begitupula dengan Seongwoo, lalu dimana Woojin? Fyi, Woojin sudah tidur setelah melontarkan kalimat menyakitkannya pada Seongwoo.

"Kak kenapa bisa Woojin berada disini sih?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Eum? Si Kang brengsek itu menitipkan bocah itu, setiap hari dia menitipkan anak itu. Kadang tidak pernah membawanya pulang karena alasan lembur, dan dengan seenak jidat ia membuat pekerjaanku menjadi online katanya agar aku bisa menjaga Woojin." Jisung kembali menyesap kopinya, "Seongwoo, maaf aku tau ini sedikit berlebihan. Tapi apa kau tidak sakit mengingat anakmu yang _ditelantarkan_ seperti ini?"

'Uhuk'

Seongwoo tersedak.

"Aku tau aku tidak pantas mengatakannya karena yaa aku tidak memiliki anak, bahkan beristripun belum haha.."

Hening

"A-ahh tidak apa-apa ka.. Tentu saja aku merasa sakit, namun aku berfikir bagai mana jika ia masuk sekolah lalu teman-temannya yang membullynya karena tidak mempunyai ayah, setidaknya itu yang akan ia alami jika dia bersamaku.

Namun jika ia bersama 'Daniel', dia tidak akan mengalami masa-masa dibully. Teman-temannya pun akan lebih menghormatinya karena ya dia memang berasal dari keluarga terpandang haha.."

Jisung mengangguk, kemudian diraihnya tangan Seongwoo lalu ditatapnya wajah cantik wanita Ong itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau fikirkan Ong, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang benar. Karena sebenarnya yang Woojin butuhkan itu hanya seseorang yang mencintainya bukan harta atau kehormatannya sebagai orang terpandang."

Jisung melepaskan genggamannya lalu meninggalkan Seongwoo.

.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Jihoon, jujur ia sudah bosan dengan pemandangan di sungai ini.

"Hmm.. Tapi aku masih ingin berdua seperti ini denganmu." Daniel membenamkan wajahnya dileher Jihoon.

"Sudah hampir malam, kita harus menjemput Woojin. Kasian dia pasti bosan dengan kak Jisung."

Daniel mengangguk, akhirnya mereka pergi menuju rumah Jisung. Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka pun sudah membawa pulang Woojin.

Di mobil Woojin tiada hentinya bernyanyi, jujur suara Woojin itu memang indah. Daniel sampai berfikir akan memasukkan Woojin untuk audisi penyanyi cilik.

"Apa dua jagoanku ini lapar?" Tanya Jihoon yang langsung dijawab ya oleh dua orang itu, "Hmm uri Woojin, ada rekomendasi restoran?"

"Ujin ingin masakan China." Jawab Woojin dengan semangat.

"Siap laksanakan bos."

.

.

.

"Seongwoo-ya... Daniel dan Jihoon sudah pergi." Jisung membuka pintu kamarnya, "Heol? Dia tertidur."

Jisung mendekati Seongwoo lalu menutup badan Seongwoo dengan selimut, senyumannya mengembang.

"Tidur nyenyak ya Ong."

Jisung mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu meninggalkan kamarnya, Jisung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Jisung mengacak rambutnya, ia kembali mengingat hari dimana Seongwoo mendatanginya dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya, hari dimana air ketubannya pecah, hari dimana ia membantu Seongwoo menjaga Woojin ketika bayi.

Jisung mengaku bahwa ia sebenarnya menyimpan rasa pada Seongwoo, bahkan sebelum Seongwoo jadian dengan Daniel. Namun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya dan ia hanya ingin menjaga Ong -yang menurutnya lemah dan rapuh.

Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Jisung sampai sekarang menjadi jomblo dengan umur yang setua ini.

.

.

.

"Hari ini papa mau pergi kerja, Woojin jaga eomma baik-baik ya."

Itulah pesan dari Daniel untuk Woojin tadi pagi, Woojin mengangguk. Dan kini ia membantu eommanya membersihkan rumah.

Ini sudah 3 hari semejak insiden kejar-kejaran NielWink selesai. Kini Woojin dan Jihoon menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain dan Jihoon sepertinya nyaman dengan anak itu.

Apalagi Woojin selalu menyanyikannya lagu-lagu kesukaannya, tentu saja Jihoon menjadi menyukai anak itu.

"Eomma, Woojin capek harus nyanyi terus." Keluh Woojin.

Jihoon terkekeh ia memuntun Woojin untuk duduk dipangkuannya, "Maafkan aku, tapi jujur deh suaramu itu emang paling top bikin eomma ambyar hehe.."

"Mama Ong juga bilang begitu, lalu ia selalu mengajakku ke tempat karaoke." Ucap Woojin penuh antusias.

"Hmm... Begitu ya?" Suara Jihoon terdengar kecewa "Mau pergi ke karaoke bareng eomma ngga?"

"Ngga mau ke karaoke, tapi Ujin ingin ke bioskop."

"Bioskop? Bolehko."

"Tapi Woojin ingin bareng mama juga."

Jihoon mengangguk, "Baiklah kita ajak mama Ong."

.

.

.

Hari sabtu tiba, Woojin melompat-lompat diatas kasur orangtuanya. Daniel yang sedang memeluk Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, siapa sih yang berani menganggu tidur nyenyaknya? -Pikir Daniel.

Suara teriakan Woojin memenuhi ruangan, Daniel ingin sekali memarahi anaknya namun ia tidak mungkin membentak seorang balita bisa-bisa nanti balita itu takut padanya.

Akhirnya Daniel menarik tangan Woojin -membawa balita itu kedalam dekapannya. Woojin meronta, Daniel acuh tak mendengarkan teriakan Woojin -yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya bau -emang kurang ajar ni anak.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, berisik sekali." Keluh Jihoon, "Woojin, ada apa sih hingga berisik?"

"Eomma... Sekarang hari sabtu, bukankah kita akan nonton?" Tanya Woojin -yang masih berada didalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Hah? Nonton? Kalian mau nonton dengan siapa?" Daniel akhirnya melepas dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Woojin.

"Dengan duo chilli itu lo." Jawab Jihoon.

Bohong?

Ya Jihoon berbohong, ia tidak mau suaminya tau ia pergi dengan mantan kekasihnya. Daniel mengangguk mengerti, untung saja suaminya itu tidak mencurigainya -ya walaupun Jihoon merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantar, maaf ya. Jam 10 nanti ada rapat dengan Ceo Kim, kita ada projek besar."

Suara Daniel penuh dengan kekecewaan, Jihoon mengangguk. Diacaknya surai coklat Daniel, "Tidak apa-apa ko babe."

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jihoon membenarkan baju Woojin.

"Sudah ganteng deh." Ucap Jihoon.

"Tapi eomma masih jelek." Jawab Woojin, "Lihat rambut eomma berantakan dan eomma pakai daster, cepat bersiap maa Ujin ngga mau mama nunggu Ujin kelamaan."

'Anak ini duh' Batin Jihoon kesal.

.

.

.

Seongwoo melirik jamnya resah, sudah lebih dari 1 jam setelah Jihoon mengirim pesan otw padanya. Seongwoo khawatir ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang ia sayangi.

Tunggu

Sayang?

Ya tentu saja Seongwoo menyayangi Jihoon, karena faktanya mereka merupakan teman satu club di sma. Lalu Jihoon juga yang selalu berada disampingnya ketika suka duka dan Jihoon yang selalu membantunya ketika Seongwoo kesulitan untuk mengatur anggota cheersnya.

Ya walaupun Jihoon melakukan itu karena ia merupakan ketua club Cheers SMP dan Seongwoo ketuanya club SMA -sekolah mereka satu gegara khusus cewe- ehe (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tapi ya yang namanya cewek kalo udah keseringan bareng ya pasti jadi sering curhat maupun gosip tanpa kenal waktu. Misalnya kalo lagi latihan, ngerjain tugas, ngangkat ini itu, pasti aja ada hal apapun yang jadi bahan gosipan mereka.

-coret- Ngerasa? Sama author juga (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -coret-

Oke balik lagi ke situasi sekarang.

Seongwoo masih belum tenang karena ini udah masuk ke 1jam setengah dan seingat Seongwoo jarak rumah Da- Jihoon dekat dengan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Mama.." Teriakan Woojin dapat mengalihkan pandangan Seongwoo.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ini karena Woojin merengek ingin coklat panas padahal cuaca sangat panas." Jihoon duduk didepan Seongwoo.

"Woojin memang aneh ya." Seongwoo mencubit pipi Woojin gemas, "Jihoon bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Aku tingkat akhir, jadi aku sibuk mengurus skripsi hehe.."

"YaTuhan, kau sibuk sekali ya? Ah aku jadi merasa bersalah karena memberikan Woojin pada kalian."

"Eh? Kak aku malah senang ko Woojin membuat keluarga menjadi hangat." Jihoon tersenyum.

Seongwoo tersenyum kaku, kemudian ia mengajak Jihoon dan Woojin untuk segera pergi ke bioskop.

.

.

.

TBC

Ah maaf ya mungkin chapter ini aga ga jelas. Maklum idenya ilang semua :")

Terus maafin aku yang selama ini salah nulis nama Ong, makasih ya yang udah ngoreksi ^^

Oiya tenang aja para OngNiel shipper, aku bakal buat ini happy ending untuk OngNiel ko. Dan pendekatan Ongniel akan aku mulai chap depan hehe.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Jihoon?

Hmm aku gatau juga sih Jihoon mau aku apakan, ntah sama Baejin, ntah tamat /? yang pasti ff ini endingnya OngNiel bahagia walaupun ada pait-paitnya dulu.

Untuk para reviewers,followers, dan favoriters /? makasih ya karena udah mau ninggalin jejak dan membuat aku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Untuk para sider makasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini ^^ (fyi cerita ini terbit 3 hari sekali.)

Tambahan nih. Jangan lupa ya vote OngNiel di wannaonego biar kapal kita tidak karam hehe :v

Gubay (jangan lupa jejak yaa ^^)


End file.
